WWE/Roster
This is a list of professional wrestlers and workers who work at World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE is split into 3 separate wrestling brands, as shown below. Main rosters Raw brand Male wrestlers * Batista * Charlie Haas * Chris Jericho * Chuck Palumbo * CM Punk * Cody Rhodes * Deuce * Hardcore Holly * Jamie Noble * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * John Cena * John "Bradshaw" Layfield * JTG * Kane * Kofi Kingston * Lance Cade * Matt Striker * Paul Burchill * Paul London * Rey Mysterio * Robbie McAllister * Santino Marella * Shad * Shawn Michaels * Snitsky * Ted DiBiase, Jr. * Val Venis Female wrestlers * Beth Phoenix * Jillian Hall * Katie Lea Burchill - (Kayfabe) sister of Paul Burchill * Layla El * Mickie James Referees * Mike Chioda - Senior official * John Cone * Jack Doan * Marty Elias * Chad Patton Other on-air talent * Michael Cole - Play-by-play commentator * Lilian Garcia - Ring announcer * Todd Grisham - Backstage interviewer * Jerry Lawler - Color commentatorand occasional wrestler * Ron Simmons - Occasional appearances Inactive talent * Ashley - Status unknown * Candice Michelle - Re-aggravated clavicle * Rory McAllister - Recovering from a torn pectoral muscle * Melina - Legitimate ankle injury * Randy Orton - Recovering from a legitimate clavicle injury suffered at One Night Stand 2008 * William Regal - (Kayfabe) fired from Raw, suspended for 60 days for his second violation of the company's Wellness Policy from May 20to July 19 Tag teams and stables * Lance Cadeand Chris Jericho * Cryme Tyme (JTGand Shad) * Ted DiBiase, Jr. and Cody Rhodes * The Highlanders (Robbie and Rory McAllister) * Paul and Katie Lea Burchill SmackDown brand Male wrestlers * Big Show * Brian Kendrick * Carlito * Curt Hawkins * DH Smith * Domino * Edge * Festus * Funaki * The Great Khali * Jeff Hardy * Jesse * Montel Vontavious Porter * Mr. Kennedy * Shannon Moore * Shelton Benjamin * Trevor Murdoch * Triple H * Umaga * Vladimir Kozlov * Zack Ryder Female wrestlers * Cherry * Maria * Maryse * Michelle McCool * Natalya * Victoria Referees * Mickie Henson - Senior official * Jim Korderas * Nick Patrick * Charles Robinson Other on-air talent * Mick Foley - Color commentator * Alicia Fox - Wedding planner for Edgeand Vickie Guerrero * Vickie Guerrero - General Manager * Justin Roberts - Ring announcer * Jim Ross - Play-by-playcommentator * Eve Torres - Interviewer Inactive talent * Big Daddy V - Inactive due to losing weight * Kenny Dykstra - Wrestling dark match]s * Gregory Helms - Recovering from a major neck injury * Jimmy Wang Yang - Suspended for 30 days for his first violation of the company's Wellness Policy Tag teams and stables * Jesse and Festus * La Familia (Edge, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder with Vickie Guerrero). * Natalya and Victoria ECW brand Male wrestlers * Armando Estrada * Bam Neely * Chavo Guerrero * Colin Delaney * Elijah Burke * Evan Bourne * Finlay * Hornswoggle * John Morrison * Mark Henry * Matt Hardy * Mike Knox * The Miz * Nunzio * Stevie Richards * Super Crazy * Tommy Dreamer Female wrestlers * Kelly Kelly Referees * Scott Armstrong - Senior official * Wes Adams * Mike Posey Other on-air talent * Mike Adamle - Play-by-play commentator * Tony Chimel - Ring announcer * Theodore Long - General Manager * Tazz - Color commentator * [[Taryn Terrell|Tiffany) - Assistant to the General Manager * Lena Yada - Backstage interviewer Inactive talent * The Boogeyman - Getting his teeth replaced Tag teams and stables * Finlayand Hornswoggle * The Mizand John Morrison Notes * SmackDownand ECWhave a talent exchange arrangement, where members of the two brands can regularly appear on both shows. Developmental roster Florida Championship Wrestling Male wrestlers * Afa, Jr. * Brad Allen * Big Rob * Black Pain * Sinn Bowdee * Jay Bradley * Colt Cabana * Eddie Colón * Johnny Curtis * Atlas DaBone * Charles Evans * Jack Gabriel * Giant Titan * Jake Hager * Greg Jackson * Tyrone Jones * Kafu * Bryan J. Kelly * Kevin Kiley * Mike Kruel * Imani Lee * Lupe Martinez * Drew McIntyre * Heath Miller * Nic Nemeth * Sheamus O'Shaunessy * Eric Perez * [Rycklon * Stu Sanders * Shawn Spears * Kevin Thorn * Gabe Tuft * Hade Vansen * Andrew Vein * T.J. Wilson Female wrestlers * Bri Bella * Daisy * Miss Angela - Valet of The Puerto Rican Nightmares * Nicole Bella * Roucka Other on-air talent * Kevin Keenan - Referee * Goose Mahoney - Referee Tag teams and stables * The Bella Twins (Bri & Nicole Bella) * The Empire (Drew McIntyre& Stu Sanders) * Heath Miller and Jack Gabriel * Nic Nemethand Brad Allen * The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colon & Eric Perez) with Miss Angela Unassigned talent * Timmy Baltimore - Ring announcer/Commentator, expected to move to FCW * Patrick Brink - Yet to debut * D'Lo Brown - Working dark matches * Brian Cage - Yet to debut * Matt Cappotelli - Unable to wrestle due to medical reasons * Jonathan Coachman - Status currently unknown * James Curtis - Occasionally appears on ECW as a jobber * Reid Flair - Yet to debut * Chris Harris - Working dark matches * Amy Hennig - Currently training at Harley Race's wrestling school * Joe Hennig - Yet to debut; Currently training at Harley Race's wrestling school * Johnny Jeter - Status unknown * Ron Killings - Working dark matches * Chris Rombola - Formerly in OVW; Current status unknown * The Undertaker - (Kayfabe) fired from WWE due to match stipulation at One Night Stand 2008 Corporate management Executive officers * George Barrios - Chief Financial Officer * Kevin Dunn - Executive Vice President of Television Production * John Laurinaitis - Senior Vice President of Talent Relations * Michael Lake - President of WWE Films * Linda McMahon - Chief Executive Officer * Shane McMahon - Executive Vice President of Global Media * Stephanie McMahon-Levesque - Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, Creative Writing, and Live Events * Vince McMahon - Chairman (Owner), makes frequent appearances * Michael Sileck - Chief Operating Officer Creative writers * Christopher DeJosephs - ECW brand head writer; makes occasional appearances as Big Dick Johnson * Brian Gewirtz - Raw brand head writer * Michael Hayes - Smackdown brand head writer * Dave Kapoor - Raw brand writer * Ed Koskey - Smackdown brand writer * Pat Patterson - Creative consultant * Dusty Rhodes - FCW head writer Producers, road agents and trainers * Arn Anderson - Raw brand senior producer * Brad Armstrong * Gerald Brisco * Tony Garea * Billy Kidman - FCW trainer and occasional wrestler * Jack Lanza * Steve Lombardi * Dean Malenko - ECW brand senior producer * Bruce Prichard * Tom Prichard - FCW head trainer * Mike Rotunda * Ricky Steamboat * Sgt. Slaughter * Tim White * Barry Windham Other personnel * Stone Cold Steve Austin - Public relations, makes occasional appearances * Max Bretos - Part-time interviewer * Carlos Cabrera - Spanish commentator * Howard Finkel - Part-time announcer * Ric Flair - Public relations, makes occasional appearances * Jim Johnston - Music director * Steve Keirn - FCW director * Jack Korpela - Host of WWE Bottom Line, WWE specials and PPV pre-shows * Josh Matthews - Editor of WWE 24/7 * Gene Okerlund - Part-time interviewer * Roddy Piper - Makes occasional appearances * Marcelo Rodriguez - Spanish commentator * Dr. Ferdinand Rios - Physician * Hugo Savinovich - Spanish commentator * Joey Styles - Director of digital media content for WWE * Mark Yeaton - Timekeeper * Mae Young - Makes occasional appearances * Beulah McGillicutty - Makes occasional appearances Category:Roster